


[Podfic] Lube

by Shmaylor



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Cult, no actual sexual content, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Nile is stuck with a bunch of weirdos.They make crazy bets when they’re bored and sometimes spend whole evenings waxing nostalgic about all the times they’ve killed each other. They have inside jokes that are so archaic they‘re impossible to understand yet will send them into fits of laughter at any given moment. But this? This is the most weirdo thing yet.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Lube

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lube](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596589) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> Recorded as part of the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bThe%20Old%20Guard%5d%20Lube.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Lube](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596589)

 **Author:** [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 5 mins

 **Download:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bThe%20Old%20Guard%5d%20Lube.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
